


The Skull's secret

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 'When' is not important, 221B Ficlet, Billy the Skull - Freeform, Could Be Canon, Gen, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-11-22 03:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11371518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Sherlock never told John where the skull came from... only that it's a friend.





	The Skull's secret

**Author's Note:**

> Now newly beta-ified by Notjustmom!

A look confirms that  _Billy_  was in his proper place. Not lonely then, but alone in the flat.

The gates of his Mind Palace open to one of his fondest memories... His teacher was presenting the human bones using an old real skeleton. While most of the students were horrified, Sherlock was mesmerized. He learns everything, staying after class, William 'Billy' Baldwin, recognizing the will to learn and understand, was eager to help him.

One day, he shows him an article about a man who left his skull at the Royal Shakespeare Company to be used in Hamlet... The idea that the Mind 'container' can have a life of its own after the death was fascinating for Sherlock.

Their friendship was stronger than a regular student-teacher relationship. For years they kept in contact. After he left for university... things changed. The drugs, his restless mind, the constant bullying... He shuts himself away voluntarily, especially from those he loves most.

A few years later, as he was struggling to stay clean, he received a box containing a skull and a note written in his former professor's classic hand. A note that helps him to take his life in hand.

_"Protect your Mind, dear young friend, as it is bright and precious. Keep me with you and you'll never be alone. Love, Billy"_

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you are thinking of that series so far. Do not hesitate to left any secrets you want me to write :)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Skull's secret - 221a side](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11821221) by [MorganeUK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK)




End file.
